Hearing You Loud and Clear
by naranjie
Summary: Never underestimate the acoustics of dorm plumbing. (as universe Good Morning Cruel World)


Jasper had long accepted the fact that she's a tone-deaf as a stringless ukulele. This rarely bit her in the ass and she's quite happy thank you very much. However, recent turn of events had her to the ends of her wits. She cursed music sharing devices and their catchy songs but most of all; she cursed the most recent earworm she has to endure.

Here she was in her shared shower with her roommates, an-hour less disheveled from her daily basketball practice. She was supposed to be in the court, covered with dirt and sweat, maneuvering through her fellow teammates in a nice game of ball but nooooooo; the stupid earworm had other plans.

After missing several cues from their point guard and receiving balls with her face, their coach kicked her out of the court and ordered her to get her shit together and take a day off. She protested at first of course but their coach started to give Jasper a "or-I'll-fuck-you-up" face. And so, she relented.

Try as she might, Jasper cannot remember the exact words from the song or even some snippets to hum. Not that would help of course. On the rare occasion that she can remember the tune; her humming would fuck it to a bizarre drone. All she knew was this vague melody was irritatingly distracting as much as it's unrecognizable.

She was in the middle of shampooing her thick, platinum hair when she heard it. Resonating in the tiled room was the song! Jasper wrenched her eyes open through the foamy mess of shampoo and hair to find the source of the voice. It had a beautiful quality to it, like bundling in a newly washed sweater on a rainy day; warm and soft. The voice was louder under her and Jasper moved her foot from the drain, orange light from the PVC pipe below peeking through its perforated mesh.

Someone in the room under their room, whoever she was, knew the blasted song and before she knew what she was doing, Jasper twisted her hair in a soapy bun and marched outside her room in her towel. Public nudity inside the girls' dorm be damned.

* * *

Pearl was just about to reach for her loofa when the room's doorbell rang. Once. Twice. Now several times. Pearl stopped singing and turned the shower off to be sure. Maybe the bell wasn't really for the—

Ding-dong.

Pearl cursed and hauled herself into a bathrobe. And here she was, thinking she could enjoy a relaxing shower after fencing practice.

"I'm coming! Wait a moment!" She would have scream at the intruder of relax-times but deeply instilled manners prevented her. Still, the person behind her door's better be desperate or she'll show them despera—

Ding-dong.

—ion.

Behind the door was a huge, beautiful, wet, woman, her soft and hard curves barely covered with a relatively small towel. Her hair was dripping, her eyelashes heavy with drops of water. Her visible skin had a nice sheen of amber under the afternoon light. Her thick, luscious lips moving… like how lips move… when talking… to say something…

"—song?"

Pearl shook her head out of her stupor and tried not to stare the literal beauties in front of her. They jiggled under the small towel thoug—Damn it, Pearl.

"S-sorry. Could you repeat that?"

The Amazonian in front of her smiled and the lithe fencer had to grab their door frame.

"What is the title of that song? The one you were singing in the shower?" The dripping wet stranger supplied helpfully. "I heard your singing from 231."

Pearl stared until her slower-than-usual brain encoded the words coming from the stranger's plush lips, "O-Oh. Do you mean "How Far I'll Go"?"

The woman beamed and practically trembled from excitement on her huge feet. Pearl was suddenly hyper aware of their common state of undress and wetness.

"Yes! That! Where is it from?" She asked, lips stretching in a huge pointy grin, "That lil shit's been stuck in my head for ages!"

"M-Moana." Pearl stuttered, blushing from the woman's cheerful attention, "You know… the movie."

"The Disney one?" the stranger frowned, soapy water gathering around her thick brows, "That's weird… I never saw it but it's stuck in my head."

"We can watch it if you want."

Pearl slapped her hands to her mouth. Her eyes huge and round under her now drying hair. Her brain now running at maximum velocity and stumped on one spot at the same time, "I-I mean I-I—Fuck—S-Sorry I—"

"Sure."

"What?" Pearl felt hot under the other's suddenly burning scrutiny.

"I said, sure. I'll go to the movies with you. My name's Jasper by the way." Jasper grinned, extending her huge hand to the star-struck fencer.

"P-Pearl." Said Pearl, shaking Jasper's hand.

"Pearl," Jasper repeated, as if tasting the flavor of her name, "Are you free later, Pearl?"

Pearl just nodded, not believing the sudden turn of events.

"Nice." Jasper nodded with approval, "Just ring me up whenever you're ready. I'll just finish washing at 231," she said, already turning to step on the stairs.

Pearl nodded again, human speech still failing her.

"Oh, and Pearl?"

The fencer squeaked, eye roaming around Jasper's thick thighs before meeting the other's sharp ones, "Y-Yes?"

"Sorry for your wet floor."

Whatever response Pearl was able to make was muffled behind the closed door.


End file.
